himekishigaclassmatefandomcom-20200214-history
Kirika Himeno
Kirika Himeno (姫野 桐華, Himeno Kirika) is the main female protagonist and one of the heroines in the Himekishi ga Classmate! series. Back in Japan, she was the class president and now, after being reborn, she received the title of HimeKishi, Princess Knight. She seemed to adapt to her new lifestyle within one month of arriving, and to Tooru this was certainly a little bit peculiar. The instant promotion into the Princess Knight position and title was a special exception that normally would never occur. However, due to the display of strength and her sublime and noble heart, in addition to the fact that Kirika had the job class Princess Knight, she was able to be chosen. Most importantly, Kirika was the person who saved Sistina's life, having obtained the full trust of the Princess and the surrounding people, it was possible for her to be promoted. Appearance A virgin (before Tooru got his hands on her) with long eye lashes, pure white skin which has contrast with her long black hair, her body has no excess meat but it also seemed very soft yet feminine type of body, and 90 E Cup breast size. She has a clean and tidy ass, it's moderately sized and very plump. The most beautiful girl who has excellent grades and one of the highest popularity in school, considered an idol as well. The Job class named Princess Knight, is a title only presented to an elite woman knight that has unparalleled beauty, strength and nobility. She wears a lightweight armor which guards all her vital areas, and has lace and frills decorations, including a ribbon around her neck. It looks almost like a school uniform, she also wears a miniskirt and white tights which seem to thoroughly cover her legs, which leaves the skin, between the top of the knee high socks and hemline of the skirt, exposed. It's certain that her armor is a rare artifact and this means, without a doubt, that it has been magically enchanted. A known enchantment is the self-cleaning capability. Personality Background Her father is a lawyer and her mother is a clergywoman, therefore although she was in an affluent family, she was also brought up in a very strict family. She tried to live her life as a Honor Student and she herself was convinced that this is the kind of daughter that her "parent’s would want" her to be. Her childhood was very suppressed; this became related to why her latent sexual desires were strengthened (Even though she was unconscious of the fact). She is both talented and hardworking, capable of thinking fast on her feet, but at the critical moments she would begin to falter and is the type to make mistakes (the reason for this is that she just doesn’t have any self-confidence in herself). Therefore, someone like Tooru who is not afraid to make bold decisions and give her clear orders is probably her best partner. In terms of her high spatial perception and her natural talent in this area, she is at the top of her class when compared to other Princess Knight’s before her and has a very good affinity with her Holy Sword Techniques. Soon after being reincarnated in this new world, while Kirika was traveling incognito in the outskirts of a town she was set to explore, she met by chance with Princess Sistina, who was getting attacked by a monster. Of course, she saved the Princess from the dilemma and in the process was able to display her true prowess. Impressing the Princess and at the same time gaining her as a benefactor, she was able to secure a position as the close aide of the Third Princess. She did notice the glances of her male peers during her school days, but she would never have imagined that they were fantasizing about her in a risqué and indecent manner. In the past she addressed Tooru as “Odamori-kun” but has now started to call him “Tooru-kun”. Rainbow Sword Alkanshel This sword was given to her by Princess Sistina. Little is known about this sword, but it would seem that Princess Sistina knew that it had unlocked potential, since she wasn't surprised when it awoke to the first stage. What is known, is that the reason this sword awoke, was due to the combined powers of Tooru's "black magic" with Kirika's Holy Sword Technique. Brilliant Burst is described as a "crimson light focused on her sword. Like a violent torrent, attack is shot out like an arrow and the flash of light illuminates the room. result is an impact stronger than a fireball." Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Harem Category:Love Slave Harem Category:Japan